What If Courtney Wasn't OOC in Action?
by sdyeet
Summary: The second of my What If series, the title says it all: What If Courtney was like her Island counterpart rather than her Action version?
1. Ocean's Eight, or Nine

**This is my another Total Drama what if which is for the CITprincess CONTEST (her words not mine) in the Total Drama Official Amino community! Though it's not actually official... Let's just get on with the story!**

"You got some nice legs right there mam, but right now I need those nice hands of yours to be filling this bag up with some money." Duncan told the bank teller.

"Sure thing Duncan!" the bank teller said, turning around to be revealed as Courtney. How did nobody see this coming when the intro flat out had Courtney in it despite never competing? I sure in the heck didn't notice! Anyway...

"Courtney!" Duncan and Harold yelled, the former fainting while the latter hid behind Heather, whom scoffed in disgust at her teammates.

"And it looks like Duncan went from as cool as a cucumber to deader than a bread and butter pickle! What's Courtney even doing here? Find out when we return on Total Drama Action!" Chris narrated, followed by a "Mmm, bread and butter pickles."

"What are you doing here Courtney?" Duncan managed to ask.

"Teams, it is my honor," Chris said, squinting at honor, to report that Courtney is back for the duration of the game," Chris read. This caused the three Gaffers to react in different ways, Harold and Duncan looking worried, and heather to glare at the C.I.T.

"And we're all exceedingly happy about it!" Chris said, once again squinting at exceeding happily.

"This is so unfair! She wasn't chosen for this season so guess who shouldn't be competing!" Heather complained.

"It's called the law Heather, and they said that my unfair boot on TDI said I could come back on Action." Courtney said, causing Harold to gulp and Heather to intensify her glare.

"So Courtney, which team earns the loot?" Chris asked, tossing the new contestant the bag.

"Obviously to Duncan erm, the Gaffers! They were the first team to make it here so here you guys go! You earned it!" Courtney said, handing Duncan the bag.

"Thank you!" Duncan said, his voice a little too high.

"I've seen Harold be more manly than that." Heather commented, causing Harold to nod his head in agreement.

"So that means the Grips get Courtney as a compensation prize!" Chris announced, causing Justin to rub his chin in thought.

 **Confessional Start**

"You would think Chris would put me on Duncan's team because I gave them the bag but no! I'm on the Grips! Heck, he probably wants some drama like Gwen and Trent! But no siree! I'm not giving him what he wants!"

 **Confessional End**

"So Grips, Gaffers, you better be a skedaddling because the cops are coming!" Chris said, with no effect.

"That means go." Chris said, now annoyed.

The campers were now seen running outside, with Harold stating, "Getaway cars are always cool, that's the rule of heist movies!"

"Maybe it'll be a Camaro!" Justin suggested.

"Or maybe a Porsche!" Beth suggested.

"Ooh! What about a Jaguar!" Duncan suggested.

"I hope it's a carriage being pulled by some horses!" Lindsay added, causing the campers to look at her oddly.

The camera flashed to the top of the hill, where everyone was there.

"What's with the junk piles?" Justin asked, eyeing an engine.

Chris then sped in on a car reminiscent of a Dr. Suess vehicle, and said, "You gotta build your getaway vehicles! What you'd think there would be, perfectly built go-karts for you guys to ride?"

"Go-karts?" Courtney asked.

"Yes go-karts! Did you not just hear me!" Chris said, now speeding off.

The camera flashed to show Leshawna in the vault, who was now pacing back and forth.

"Did they leave me here because I lied to get in on a reward?" Leshawna asked. "Sure, it was mean, but come on! I can't die like this!" Leshawna said, now laying back down on the bench.

The camera changed again, this time back to the teams. Courtney and Beth were shown looking over the pieces, trying to build a kart while Justin stood off to the side, filing his nails.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Courtney asked the male model.

"And get grease on me? I'm sorry, but there are just some things a man shouldn't do, or else he may ruin his body!" Justin said.

Courtney thought this over, before reluctantly saying, "It pains me to say this, but you have a point." Courtney said, before asking Beth, "Where is Lindsay and Owen anyway?"

The camera flashed to show Owen chasing after Lindsay on a pair of car tires connected on an axle , who asked "Do you think I'm food or something?" The camera was then shown through Owen's perspective, somehow, and it shown Lindsay as a bottle of soda.

The camera then flashed back to the Gaffers, who were currently building their go kart in a much better fashion.

"It seems Courtney may be falling for Justin." Harold commented, looking at the Grips.

"Shut up and give me the last tire will you!" Duncan demanded.

"Doris does have a point." Heather said.

"You can shut up too!" Duncan said, looking over at Courtney. She happened to be looking at him too, causing her to blush and look back at the kart. Duncan just grinned, but pushed the tire onto his hand, emitting a screech of pain.

"You still like Duncan don't you?" Beth asked Courtney.

"Of course I do! Just because him and Gwen were becoming close doesn't mean we're through!" Courtney said.

"Why did you let Justin file his nails then?" Beth asked.

"He's Justin, he won't do anything." Courtney replied.

"But he's still hot." Beth answered back.

"But useless which is why we need to vote him off." Courtney replied back.

"Vote off Justin?" Beth asked.

"Yeah! Me and you could have a one episode alliance and boot him. And you are friends with Lindsay so we have three votes there!" Courtney said.

"Speaking of Lindsay there she is!" Beth said.

"Help me!" Lindsay yelled, running past Courtney.

"Soda!" Owen yelled, prompting Courtney to slap the foodie.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Courtney told the big guy.

"Sorry!" Owen apologized, and went to sit down.

"See you suckers later!" Heather taunted as she, Harold, and Duncan sped past the team, causing the five to get worried.

"Guess it's bad that I bent these!" Owen said, holding up the axle and tires.

"It's okay! We can try to bend them back in place!" Courtney said.

The camera flashed back to the Gaffers.

"What are we going to do about Leshawna?" Harold asked his teammates.

"Leave her to rot!" Heather said.

"She lied to us Doris! Don't tell me you're starting to feel sorry for her?" Duncan asked.

"Of course not!" Harold lied. "It's just that we may lose because we don't have all of our members!"

"Then we vote her off!" Duncan said.

"I like the way that you think!" Heather told the delinquent, whom was grinned and said "Hey, it's what I do!"

"I guess so." Harold reluctantly agreed. The three then ran into a clothes line. Once they were out, Heather was wearing a clown ring, Duncan a baby's bonnet and bib, and Harold a female's bra. Once the other two noticed this, Harold covered up his chest in shame.

The three then proceeded to drive through a screen of a dock, a tree, a cop car, and a planet, before officially running over an intern.

The camera then flashed back to the Grips who were finished with there go-kart and were getting situated. When Owen sat down however, the tires popped off.

"Whoops!" Owen said, grinning nervously before farting, causing the others to cough and gag.

The camera switched to Chris, who was at the finish line, looking at the Gaffers who were about to cross.

"Remember, first kart to cross the finish line wins!" Chris said, causing Harold to sigh in relief.

Guess who's kart passed the finish line?

"And the Gaffers win it with a clean getaway! You guys also win the loot!" Chris announced, causing the three to erupt into cheer.

"That means the Grips lose and I'll be seeing them at the Gilded Chris Ceremony tonight!" Chris said.

The camera flashed to the three Gaffers who were in a trailer.

"We're rich!" Duncan yelled, dumping the cash onto the table.

"Wait a second..." Harold said, grabbing a magnifying glass. "Non negotiable Chris cash accepted only in the Total Drama Action Craft's Services Tent for a glass of water from the tap?"

"I'd rather drink it from the river!" Heather said, ripping up a buck.

"How'd he fit that onto one dollar..." Harold stroked his chin in thought.

"I don't know and I don't care, all I wanna do is kill Chris!" Duncan said.

"We're finally here!" Justin cheered as the Grips pushed their kart past the finish line, excluding him of course.

"Did we win?" Lindsay asked hopefully.

"Nah! You all lost thirty minutes ago!" Chris said.

The camera flashed to the five walking towards the Gilded Chris Ceremony when Courtney looked at Beth and gestured towards Lindsay, who nodded in understanding.

"Hey Lindsay!" Beth said.

"Oh hey Beth! What do you want?"

"We need to talk about the vote. We should vote off Justin!" Beth said. Justin overheard this though, and stepped in and asked "Why would you do that?"

"Because you kinda were doing nothing today?" Beth said, though her words did become quieter.

"But it was to protect my good looks!" Justin defended.

"That is a valid point..." Beth murmured.

"Instead, let's vote off Owen since he broke the wheels. We had a chance until he did that." Justin said.

"Okay..." the two girls said nervously, blushing too.

"Good to see that we're on the same page ladies!" Justin said, walking off.

 **Confessional Start**

"I am coming back strong with leading an elimination!" Courtney said. "I convinced Owen to vote for Justin tonight, so that in case Lindsay isn't convinced, we'll still have a backup! It's good to be back!"

 **Confessional End**

The camera then cut to Leshawna who was laying down on the bench when the Gilded Chris Ceremony music started coming through the walls.

"That is not the Gilded Chris music! It can't be!" Leshawna said in worry, standing back up to start pacing again.

The camera then cut to the Gilded Chris Ceremony, in all of it's beautiful glory! Tears for those lost...

"Killer Grips, one of you will not be receiving one of these four Gilded Chris statues made out of Belgian chocolate and will instead be walking down to the Lame-O-Sine to never come back. EVER! You may now cast your votes!"

After a minute, Chris continued. "The votes are in and the first two Gilded Chris's go to Beth and Lindsay!

The two happily caught said Chris's.

"Courtney is also safe!" Chris said, tossing the new actress her statue.

"The final Gilded Chris of the night goes to..." Chris said, leaving Justin and Courtney smirking, Owen sweating, Beth looking down in shame, and Lindsay being as ditsy as ever.

"Justin!" Chris said. "Sorry Big O but your time is up!"

"Oh well." Owen said as he prepared to walk down the carpet, being stopped by Beth.

"I'm so sorry Owen! I promised to not vote for you but I did! Take my Chris as an apology?" Beth asked.

"It's no big deal and I will gladly take it!" Owen said, snatching the chocolate treat out of her hands.

"You can take mine too!" Lindsay said, running up to the lovable oaf.

"And mine!" Courtney said.

"I guess you can take mine too, seeing how chocolate makes you fat and all." Justin said.

"You all may have voted me off, but I feel like the happiest man ever!" Owen said, tears in his eyes. He proceeded to hug the four remaining Grips, now bawling.

"That's enough big guy! Come on! Take your Chris's and leave!" Chris said, rushing Owen to the Lame-O-Sine.

"Bye everyone!" Owen said.

"Bye!" the four Grips said, with one of them sounding bored.

"How will Courtney affect the game? Will Duncan keep on acting like a baby around her? And will Justin learn of Courtney's motives? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Action!" Chris narrated. The screen then faded to black.

The screen then appeared back to the safe with Leshawna, who now donned a face of anger.

"That's it! I'm busting out of here!" she said, being interrupted by the door opening.

"Leshawna?" Harold asked, walking in.

"You little punk!" Leshawna said, slapping the geek. "How can you leave someone to starve to death!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and Duncan and Heather were pushing it." Harold admitted, looking at the ground.

"It's okay, at least you came back." Leshawna said, hugging the nerd. "I am thirsty though."

"Let's get you some tap water." Harold said, leading her off.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked.

"It's a long story..." Harold said, the screen fading to black.

 **And that's it! Please tell em what you thought! And if you enjoyed it enough, why not favorite the story? or follow, of you're one of the few to do that?** **Anyways, see you later dawgs! ʕ ͡ ͡° ᴥ ͡ ͡° ʔ**


	2. One Million Bucks BC

**Part 2, yay! But first, the reviews!**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro:** **Hey, good start here.** **Keep the good writing**

 **My reply: Thanks and I'll try to!**

 **Kassy1023:** **Wee! I've been waiting for this kind of story. It's a good start**

 **My reply: Thanks for granting you a wish and I'll try to keep the rest of the story like this!**

 **Madness is a State of Mind: Q** **uite interesting...I like seeing these AU stories**

 **My Reply: Thank you!**

 **OmniPlanckInstant:** **Splendid What if? scenario.**

 **My Reply: Why thank you! (Starting to sound like a broken record right about now!)**

 **With those done, lets get into this!**

"Last time on Total Drama Action," Chris narrated. "Owen's jaw saw finally unhinged, unleashing a hunger never seen before!" Chris narrated, showing a clip of Owen eating a plate of eggs and bacon in one swallow. "However, Owen stopped stuffing his face when he and Leshawna were locked into a safe!" Chris said, with a clip of Leshawna and Owen being kidnapped and locked into said safes shown. "The Gaffers, still mad at Leshawna and her lying, decided to let her rot," Chris narrated, a clip of Leshawna yelling from the safe in worry being shown. "Bad boy Duncan was given the scare of his life though, when Courtney debuted back into the game because of her unfair elimination back on Island. Thanks Harold." Chris said sarcastically as a clip of Duncan fainting at Courtney's entrance was shown. The Grips lost and Courtney tried to get Justin out by getting Beth and Lindsay's vote," we all know who said, with a clip of Courtney talking to Beth shown. But our fashion model overheard and convinced the two to vote out Owen instead, sending the big oaf to the Lame-o-sine." Chris narrated with said event being shown. "With only eight contestants left, maybe one of them will survive another jaw dropping episode of Total! Drama! Action!" Chris finished, the camera panning out where the film lot could be seen in it's full glory.

*Insert the theme song and let's start!*

The camera was focused on the four girl original Action girls, being Beth, Lindsay, Heather, and Leshawna, in their trailer talking.

"I miss Owen and Tyson." Lindsay sighed disappointingly, brushing her hair.

"It's Tyler you dimwit!" Heather told the blonde.

"See at least someone around here is loyal!" Leshawna told Heather, walking next to her in front of the mirror. "I think some people owe me some moolah for leaving me locked up in that safe all day!"

"You stole my spa day! Do the crime, pay the time!" Heather told Leshawna.

"Wasn't your spa day! Besides, I could've died from hunger in there woman!" Leshawna retorted.

"I seriously doubt that happening." Heather replied.

"What was it that you were planning to do at the spa without no hair anyway?" Leshawna asked Heather, who scoffed in response.

"Oh no! I got my hair in a knot!" Lindsay screeched.

"I can help!" Beth said standing up, but was stopped by Heather who instead said "Let me help you!" with an evil grin on her face.

 **Confessional Start**

"It is so stupid that everyone else has hair besides me! They don't even treat it with respect! I mean come on! Have you seen that ponytail of Beth's? It's hideous! And don't even get me started on Leshawna's disgusting weaves! So if I can't have hair, I'm going to make them regret having any!" Heather said with a hand from offscreen extended out, patting her head with a makeup brush.

 **Confessional End**

Heather pulled down the brush violently, causing Lindsay to say "Ow! Heather, I think you almost flipped my eyes to the back of my head!"

"Probably a good thing, considering some fresh meat is on your team." Leshawna commented.

"You mean Courtney?" Beth asked.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Leshawna replied.

"She wanted to me and Lindsay to vote off Justin yesterday, so if you're trying to say she's being suspicious, that's all the proof you have." Beth said.

"Really now?" Heather asked, now interested in Leshawna and Beth's conversation.

"Yeah, but then Justin got me and Lindsay to vote off Owen." Beth said.

* * *

 **Confessional Start**

"So Courtney has been trying to get some people out already?" Leshawna said before saying, "I like her style: get work done without even getting acquainted with the competition."

 **Confessional Switch**

"Courtney is already trying to form alliances apparently. Well she's obviously trying to copy my strategy and use those two idiots in an alliance, that's all." Heather said, angry for some reason.

 **Confessional End**

* * *

The camera switched to the guy's trailer showing Justin spraying his hair with a spray which'll heal all hair problems and kill tangles! He has to use it so much for some reason after all.

Duncan then walked in. and started coughing after being hit by the spray. Speaking in between coughs, he managed to ask, "Why do you spray your hair so much?"

"My agent Abelino says that it's my best feature! Along with my neck, nose, chin, cheekbones, ear lobes, eyebrows..." Justin listed.

"You know who has nice hair?" Duncan asked.

"Me?" Justin asked, stopping his list of fabulous body parts.

"Nah! Courtney! Not like I noticed or anything." Duncan said.

"How would you notice that her hair was quote on quote nice if you never noticed it then Duncan? That's like a paradox!" Harold said, walking in only wearing a bath towel around his waist. He also had a bar of soap which slipped out of his hands.

Duncan, about to retort to Harold's remark, instead said "Hey dweeb, you dropped your soap."

"Just because I have no glasses doesn't mean that I won't fall for your prison tricks Duncan!" Harold told the delinquent. He however slipped on the bar of soap, causing the other two males to start laughing.

"Told you so!" Duncan said.

When Harold stood up however, the two males were disgusted to see Harold in his birthday suit.

"What's the problem? I'm comfortable in my own skin!" Harold said.

"Just keep your own skin to yourself please!" Justin said, eyes still wide in fear as Harold walked back out.

The camera switched back to the girl's trailer where Courtney was just walking in.

"Hey Courtney." Beth meekly said.

"You don't have to act scared, because I know if we loser another challenge, you and Lindsay are going to suck up to Justin again and vote me off." Courtney told the girl, whom looked down in shame.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you better stop trying to be a big bad villain because that is my job!" Heather told the C.I.T.

"Villain? I just tried to eliminate the dead weight of the team, not start a dictatorship over the two!" Courtney argued back.

"Sure you did." Heather taunted before walking out of the trailer.

"That stupid brat!" Courtney said before angrily plopping down onto the bed.

"It's okay girl! Heather is trynna start some mess, that's all!" Leshawna said, sitting next to the mocha skinned girl.

"Thanks Leshawna." Courtney said.

"No problem girl and in case she ever gets on your nerves again, call me and I'll put some sense into her!" Leshawna said.

A loud noise then erupted, shaking the trailer.

"What was that?" Beth asked fearfully.

The camera switched over to Chris, who was wearing a orange loincloth dotted with black dots. He was standing in front of a giant conch, laughing his head off.

The camera then flashed to the remaining contestants walking in the scene with Chris, minus him laughing but rather waiting for their arrival.

"Are you wearing a loincloth?" Heather asked in disgust.

"Yeah, so what do you girls think?" Chris asked in a flirty tone.

"You look so ridiculous that it hurts!" Duncan said, holding his stomach.

"Thanks _girl_." Chris told Duncan. "You'll be hurting a lot more after today's challenges!" Chris told the delinquent, annoyance plastered onto his face.

The camera flashed to the campers now be handing loincloths of their own, with Duncan now being peeved and Chris laughing.

"Loincloths? Seriously Chris?" Duncan asked.

"It helps get you all in the feel for today's movie genre, the prehistoric films! And since cave girls didn't cut their hair off back then, Heather," Chris said, glancing at the raven haired beauty, who glared at him for poking fun at her predicament, "You will be provided with a wig!"

At the end of his sentence however, Heather was delighted. When she was tossed a red wig with flies, erm flying around it, she was disgusted.

"Bleh! It smells like raw meat!" the Queen Bee complained.

"It's either that or your scratchy, bald head." Chris informed her. She made her decision easily once that was said.

"Now cavemen in caveman flicks knew how to do two things, make fire and use bones as weapons. They also had a knack for taking down mammoths with sticks, but no Owen equals no mammoth, so consider yourselves lucky." Chris said.

The camera flashed to show the actors and actresses in a location similar to the last one, why the flash was needed is unknown but canon knows best.

"Chef, if you may can you pass out the tools for the first stone age challenge!" Chris demanded.

On cue, Chef walked on screen, saying, "Here's your rocks." while handing each contestant a rock.

"Rocks? Are we taking this stone age thing too seriously?" Duncan asked Chris.

Harold scoffed and said, "Shows how much you know Duncan! Rocks are an amazing resource! Many rocks are used to help build machine parts, and then they can be used as an amazing paper weight!"

Duncan was annoyed by this, so he aimed the rock at the nerd's crotch and threw.

"Aah! That hurt you Homo Sapien!" Harold said.

"Actually Harold, he prefers to be called a Neanderthal." Courtney said, now grabbing the punk's attention.

"Nice nickname princess!" Duncan called out to Courtney, who rolled her eyes and turned around, though this was to hide her blush.

* * *

 **Confessional Start**

"He still calls me princess! I know, I was annoyed at it by first. But now that was a confirmation that he wasn't into Gwen!" Courtney said excitedly.

 **Confessional End**

* * *

"You will have to collect some hidden firewood, and then use your "Flint"stones to make a fire! First team to do so wins an advantage in part two of the challenge! Action!" Chris explained.

At the action part the actors and actresses split. Duncan was yanked back by Chef however, exposing the punk tidbits for a second.

"Watch it Chef! They're isn't much clothing here!" Duncan told the cohost, who responded with "Hand over the illegal stuff boy!"

"Fine then!" Duncan said, pulling out a pocket knife, hair pin, and a marble out of god knows where.

"I mean all of it!" Chef told the delinquent.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

Chef was about to retort until Harold ran past, yelling "Help me!"

The nerd was being chased by one of the woolly beavers from season 1, and from the looks of it he just needed a hug. Why Harold couldn't give him said hug is unknown, but no hug was given nonetheless.

"#Rofl." Chris said, walking onto the scene. "It looks like Harold found some wood on the set of Beavers that Kill!"

"And Beavers that Kill Part 2!" Chef said, dropping Duncan onto the ground.

Harold ran back past the three men, this time another beaver hungry for hugs chasing him.

"Those are animatronic, right?" Duncan asked, seeming worried over the dweeb.

"Sure they are!" Chris said, winking towards the camera.

"Well in that case, keep them legs working Prehistoric Doofus!" Duncan told the nerd, whom ran past the trio again.

* * *

 **Confessional Start**

"Me and Duncan may have our differences, like I hate him but he can't stand me, but we're both men, and we men can push stuff like that aside for the greater good of our team."

 **Confessional End**

* * *

Harold ran past Duncan again, Chef and Chris now absent. Duncan then stuck out his leg, and to the ground Harold went.

"Way to get the wood teammate!" Duncan snarked towards the nerd. But then the hug starved beavers ran to Harold's feet and began to drag him off, dweeb trying to cling to the ground and the punk surprised to say the least.

"I'm coming baby!" Leshawna said, running onto the scene.

Duncan just shrugged his shoulders and walked off, forcing the camera to pan over to the ladies of the Killer Grips conversing.

"I don't get it? How are we supposed to make fire with two rocks? Is it like rock, papers, scissors?" Lindsay asked.

"No Lindsay, we don't even have any paper or scissors!" Courtney said.

"But we can get some, right?" Lindsay asked, causing Courtney to groan in frustration.

* * *

 **Confessional Start**

"I do try to keep my composure, but when you're dealing with someone as stupid as Lindsay, that line of calmness begins to waver!" Courtney said.

 **Confessional End**

* * *

"Just gimme those!" Courtney said, snatching the rocks from the blonde.

"Hey! You do know its rude to snatch from other people!" Beth said.

"You do know that its also rude to vote someone else off when we made a one episode alliance! Oh wait, I forgot you like to back stab alliances!" Courtney told the wannabe.

"Well at least I didn't cheat my way into this season! And you're just mad because Justin is hotter than you are!" Beth argued ack.

"I got my way in fair and square because that string bean cheated! And me and Justin aren't even the same gender!"

"Do the challenge by yourself then! Come on Lindsay!" Beth said, stomping off with her friend absentmindedly following her, with the Screaming Gaffers walking past them.

* * *

 **Confessional Start**

"I may have been scared of how Courtney would react voting with Justin at first, but she brought up that point this morning: why should I be scared of her? The rest of us can just vote her off!"

 **Confessional End**

* * *

"What's wrong with them two?" Leshawna asked, Harold in tow.

"They're idiots!" Courtney said, banging the rocks she snatched from Lindsay together.

Fwoosh!

"Congrats Killer Grips, you guys win the first part of the challenge!" Chris id, walking on scene.

"Take that suckers!" Courtney yelled where Beth and Lindsay walked off.

* * *

 **Confessional Start**

"I may have had no reason to yell at Beth like that, but then again she had no reason to go against my wishes. So I think it's a fair deal, if you also consider the fact that I basically won the challenge!" Courtney said.

 **Confessional End**

* * *

The camera shows the actors and actresses all together, with their respective teams of course.

"We are ready to begin in the second part of our cavemen movie challenge, before that however, Chef?" Chris said.

"What is it you degenerate?" Chef asked, walking on screen.

"Pass the cavemen their weapons!" Chris instructed before asking, "Did he just call me a degenerate?"

"Here you go." Chef said handing the Screaming Gaffers smaller bones and the Killer Grips larger ones.

"Bones? What does it look like we are to you, dogs?" Leshawna asked.

"Cavemen used bones like Justin uses hair spray so stop your complaining." Chris told Leshawna.

"Chris, I understand why Harold gets a small bone, but I'm more equipped if you catch my drift. So what gives with the small bones?" Duncan asked.

"I'll have you know I am three Smurfs tall!" Harold told Duncan.

"Harold, you mean nonexistent since Smurfs don't exist." Chris told the dweeb. "As for you Duncan, the Grips won the challenge so they get bigger bones while you guys get small ones."

"I'm with Duncan, we should get bigger bones. Just because I'm Asian doesn't mean I can't take them larger." Heather said.

This caused the everyone other than Lindsay and Courtney to snicker, the former for not understanding the joke and the latter for finding it "immature."

"Chef, give the Gaffer's larger bones, they deserve it for making me laugh." Chris said.

"What! That is so not fair! We got the big bones fair and square!" Courtney said.

"The Flintstones were a cartoon family not a real one." Chris sa

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Courtney asked.

"It means it isn't a sitcom, where things are tailored towards you." Chris said, causing the C.I.T. to huff in anger.

"It's okay Courtney, maybe to make you feel better Duncan can share his bone later!" Heather teased, causing Courtney to blush.

"Ahem!" Chris said. "You cavemen will be using those bones to fight each other, Gaffers vs Grips clan if you will." Chris explained.

"Say no more!" Harold said, who was about to throw his bone at Justin before being stopped by Chris.

"Appreciate the enthusiasm Harold but you'll be fighting on those two pillars above that tar pit!" Chris said, pointing at said pillars above a tar pit. "Each player who knocks their opponent into that thick bubbling tar pit will earn their team a point. The team who has the most points will win today's challenge! With that being said, let's begin with Lindsay vs Leshawna!"

The camera switched to show said girls on a pillar.

"Girl get ready to be smacked!" Leshawna said.

"When do we know to start?" Lindsay asked.

"You'll know!" Chris yelled up their, snickering a little bit before blowing his beloved horn once more.

The noise startled the girls, causing them both to shut their ears with their hands. Leshawna was quick to recover however, and saw her chance.

"Sorry bout this girl but we gonna win this thang!" Leshawna said before clubbing Lindsay off of the pillar.

"The Gaffers gain a point!" Chris announced, causing the other three Gaffers to erupt into cheers.

"Lindsay! Are you okay?" Beth asked.

"She's probably a genius now, seeing how Leshawna bonked her on the head." Courtney said, resulting in a glare from Beth.

Lindsay rose up from the tar pit however, saying "This actually feels kinda good! It feels like a mud bath! I wonder if it's good for the skin?"

"You let me know if it is!" Justin said, holding his bone out for Lindsay to grab.

"Next up, Beth versus Heather!" Chris announced.

The camera switched to show the two girls standing on their respective pillars. One horn ring and ear holding later, the two were ready to brawl.

"Aim for her hair!" Courtney yelled to Beth.

"And why should I listen to you? You may be trying to sabotage us!" Beth yelled down.

Beth let herself get distracted though, causing a swift hit to her hair.

"Let go of me!" Beth screeched.

"Should've been paying attention huh! Otherwise your hair wouldn't have got tangled with my bone!" Heather said. ""But don't worry, I'll let you go!"

And with that Heather dropped Beth and the bone into the tar below.

"Maybe someone should've listened to her teammate." Courtney said after Beth was pulled out by Justin.

* * *

 **Confessional Start**

"That may have not been my brightest moment." Beth admitted. "But I have my reasons for not trusting her alright!"

 **Confessional End**

* * *

"Next up is Harold vs Justin! This is going to be good!" Chris said.

The camera flashed upwards to the two where Harold was doing some karate poses. While doing said poses Justin shrugged his shoulders and knocked Harold off.

"That was easy." Justin said, before hitting a pose of his own.

* * *

 **Confessional Start**

"Justin needs to read up on sportsmanlike behavior, because that was the most unsportsmanlike thing I've ever seen! Let another man prepare to fight before you start punching! Idiot!" Harold complained.

 **Confessional Switch**

"That pose I did on the pillar was worth a lot more than the million I'm going to win. From now on, when people think of Total Drama, they think of that pose." Justin said.

 **Confessional End**

* * *

The score is Gaffers 2 Grips 1 , if the Grips win this match we'll have a tiebreaker! If the Gaffers win however, they win today's reward! So Courtney, Duncan, it's riding on you two now." Chris said.

The camera shown the two ready to brawl. Once the horn was blown and their ears recovered, the two were ready.

"Just because we date doesn't mean I won't hit you." Duncan told Courtney.

"Likewise." Courtney told the delinquent.

Duncan was the first to swing, but Courtney easily ducked. Duncan swung some more, with Courtney dodging each one.

* * *

 **Confessional Start**

"Some may say what I did next was dirty, but Duncan was a tough opponent to beat and unlike Beth I wasn't going to lose. So I tried a different approach, nothing more." Courtney said.

 **Confessional End**

* * *

"Hiyah!" Courtney said, jumping onto Duncan' pillar.

"Getting personal now are we?" Duncan asked, seeing how the two were close to kissing.

"Maybe." Courtney responded, before sealing the space in between their faces.

"Aw! They're so cute together!" Lindsay said.

The moment was not to last however as Courtney then kneed him in his crotch.

"We have a tie!" Chris announced, causing the Grips to cheer and the Gaffers to groan.

* * *

 **Confessional Start**

"The kiss was amazing, I'll admit that. It felt like it was just me and her, no Chris, no challenge, no show. I'll always cherish that part. Not the aftermath though. That hurt even more than getting my first piercing." Duncan said.

 **Confessional End**

* * *

"So what's the tie?" Justin asked.

"We couldn't come up with one so I decided to pick which team won based on how well they did in the challenge. That is why I have to pick the Killer Grips on this one." Chris said, causing the Grips to cheer and the Gaffers to groan once again.

"Why'd they win when me and Heather got the quickest KOs though?" Leshawna asked.

"Courtney's was the most entertaining, seeing how it ended with a nut shot and all." Chris explained before saying, "Your reward is a prehistoric barbecue!"

The team erupted into cheers once again as Chef drove to the quartet on the golf cart with some enormous ribs on top of it.

"We aren't just going to let you Gaffers starve though, so here's an egg." Chris said, tossing Harold said egg.

"It looks like a Yoshi egg." Harold commented.

"Well it isn't, so enjoy teams!" Chris said.

The camera flashed to show the Grips enjoying their barbecue.

"Cheers to another victory?" Justin asked.

"Cheers!" the other three said, clinking their rib pieces together.

With the Gaffers however, a physically hurt Duncan was lying on the floor with an impatient Heather seated next to him. Leshawna was holding up Harold, who was holding their egg over a fire.

"How long does it take for an egg to cook over a campfire?" Heather asked.

"Three hours maybe, I really don't know seeing how I never cooked an egg over a fire before." Leshawna replied.

"I hope it's even longer, that way you can hold me up for even longer." Harold commented.

"Thanks?" Leshawna replied confusedly.

* * *

 **Confessional Start**

"Not putting Harold down or anything, but was that supposed to be flirting? I really couldn't tell." Leshawna said.

 **Confessional Switch**

"And that ends with another exciting episode of Total Drama Action!" Chris said, the camera now fading to black with him saying "I'm going to miss that horn."

* * *

 **And that's it! Seeing how it was a reward challenge there wasn't that much different but I tried to make things more interesting, with different interactions and such. Well please review and patiently await for the next chapter! See ya!**


End file.
